


超香槟新星 番外 The verve 主唱 xLiam

by XR1990115



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XR1990115/pseuds/XR1990115
Summary: Richard觉得Noel是世界上最幸运的混蛋！





	超香槟新星 番外 The verve 主唱 xLiam

我们俩都喝多了，我看着Liam来来回回的晃动着椅子，手里的大麻随着他的动作摇摇晃晃的飘着烟雾的将他的脸笼罩出了一种迷幻的神情.  
“Liam“  
我呼喊着Liam的名字，但他只是半抬着眼睛看着我，嘴角微微上扬，傻笑着：“哈喽！”他的小腿随着椅子不停的晃荡着，这把该死的破椅子到现在还没有倒下或者崩塌可真是个见鬼的奇迹。  
“你要在这过夜吗？”  
“过夜？”  
他停下了晃动，脑袋向后仰去，试图吹出一个圆圈来.我看着他来来回回的尝试着，但是就没法吹出一个来，该死的，光是看着他做这个动作，就让我心痒难耐，想象着他低下头到我的胯下，咬着我的拉链，将那个小小的金属物件一点点的拉下来.  
这些画面让我硬的不行，我掩饰的咳嗽了一下，Liam回过头看了看我，将手中快抽完的大麻递给了我.  
“我跟该死的Noel又吵起来了！“  
他看起来委屈的很，似乎他是这个吵架事件最无辜的受害者，但是我知道他不是，大部分的争吵都是他挑起来的，歌迷们爱他还不够，他还在追求着Noel的注意力，可怜的Noel，黑天白夜的为乐队忙活，还得应付Liam的恋父情结。这样说起来，我似乎才是那个可怜人，Liam虽然爱我，可是只要他哥一招手，他就会一蹦一跳的跑过去，瞬间就忘了前一秒他们还吵的昏天暗地。  
我狠狠的抽了口大麻，Liam又在那傻乎乎的晃荡起来，裸露在短裤外的长腿真是诱人，也不知道Noel在不在意我上了他老弟，毕竟我们关系还挺好的，不过我要是真上Liam的话，跟他绝交也没关系，我一边看着Liam那副委屈巴巴的样子，一边在脑子里用各种淫乱的姿势和他做爱。  
“你不介意吧，我在这呆一晚.“  
我扬了扬眉毛，Liam似乎不乐意了：“你这该死的什么意思，我看上去是他妈的读心者吗？”  
“混蛋吧！傻逼，你爱呆不呆，不呆就滚回Noel那去！”  
Liam傻兮兮的看着我，可怜的孩子还不知道自己做了什么让我发了这么大的火.过了好久他才收回那可怜的眼神.张了张嘴，想说什么又咽了回去.  
该死的，我心中突然就有了一阵无名之火窜了起来，Liam这个该死的婊子，无论看他做什么都都让我欲火焚身。我站了起来，Liam似乎感觉到了我的怒火，他看上去还是那副困惑无知的样子，因为紧张舔了舔自己的嘴唇.我脑子里瞬间就烧了起来，没等我反应过来，Liam已经在我的怀里挣扎着，尝试着把自己的嘴唇脱离我的.  
他的嘴唇干燥又温暖，我紧紧的抱住他的后脑勺，强迫他张开了嘴 ，他颤抖着服从了我，在我搅动他舌头的时候发出了下流的呻吟声，我更加硬了，将他从那把破椅子上拉到我的怀里，Liam一边抗拒着，一边和我的舌头互相搅动着，好不容易我才将我们俩都弄到床上去，Liam躺在我的身下，被我的阴影笼罩着，看上去又迷茫又困惑.  
“如果你不想要，现在就说出来.”  
我低头在他的耳边说道.  
Liam的呼吸急促了起来，我拉开了我们俩之间的距离，鼻尖贴着他的鼻尖，呼吸也纠缠在了一起但是Liam的眼神偏了过去，他不想看我.  
我的心苦涩起来，我就像是一个站在天堂门前的流浪汉，Liam在里面，Noel也在里面，有时候我也在里面。而我想要一直在，在Liam的心里，在Liam的身体里.我想要到心口颤抖.  
我低下头，追逐着Liam的嘴唇，Liam在我的身下微弱的抗拒着，我轻而易举的就将他的反抗镇压下来，我不允许他说要走，就算他要打开那扇该死的天堂大门，我也要将他拉入我的地狱.  
Liam很快就在我的吻里融化，我急迫的脱掉了他的衣服，也许有些太急迫了，我听到撕裂的声音，连同Liam的呻吟让我更加兴奋起来.我抚摸他的身体，掐弄他的乳头，让他发出更加下流的声音，当看到我阴茎抵在了他的入口的时候，他看着我的眼神绝望又害怕.更多的是害怕.而我只是更用力的按住他，坚定的进入了他.  
我知道我们之间是完了，Liam抗拒的扭动着身体想要逃离我的阴茎，而我所做的只是更加深入的进入他，他在哀求我，我听到我的名字反复被他提起，我着迷的看着他的嘴唇描摹出我名字的形状，听着他那完美的嗓音喊着我的名字-Richard，他每喊一声就让我头皮发麻，心脏颤抖，同时更加深入到他的身体里面，一次比一次更加坚定.  
“ Liam…”我抚摸着他汗湿的侧脸，一边叹息着他的名字一边在他的身上印上了我的烙印，Liam的阴茎在我舔舐他的乳头时硬了起来，我更加用力的操开了他，同时抚慰着他的阴茎，我一定是他妈的性爱天才，因为Liam已经融化在我阴茎下了，他耸动着屁股，急迫的想要得到更多我的抚摸，我们节奏开始汇集在一起，顺畅的就像小理查德的歌一样，乐曲终结的时候，我们一起颤抖着拥抱在了一起。

 

一切都结束了，当我想起我对Liam所做的一切的时候，Liam已经不在了，床的另一侧凌乱且空荡荡，我闭上了眼睛，呼吸着床单上Liam曾经留下的气味，这让我又硬了起来，我没有管，我想要打电话给Liam，却害怕听到的是另外一个人的声音 ，那个格外幸运的混蛋，，也许我就从此再也无法见到他们了.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就去Loft笔芯哦！爱你们


End file.
